WindClan Warrior's Den
This is where the warriors of WindClan chat, sleep,sometimes eat, ect. Chat Icestorm-*pads in and sleeps in her nest* Mousetalon- *falls asleep* Rosevine padded in and curled in her nest. She dozed off to sleep. ~~.~~Dream Land~~.~~ Russetstar- Mousetalon! Mousetalon- *jumps up* Russetstar- I am Russetstar. I ruled WindClan long ago. I have a special task for you. Mousetalon- What? What do you mean? Russetstar- You must travel to the Tribe with four other cats. Are you ready? Mousetalon- *stands straight* I'm ready. Honeymist- *sobs* I cant believe Wetstar is DEAD! Dewstar nods in agreement. "He was a wise and noble leader. He died a warrior's death." Echostream -pads in and sleeps in nest Echostream - pads in and falls asleep Echostream - wakes up and pads out Oceankit pads in. "This is sooo cool! It's so big in here!" Ravenheart- looks at her. "We know. It would be best you get out, before you wake any more warriors." He mewed. Oceankit bows her head, and pads out of the den. "Meanie." Ravenheart walked out in front of her. "I am Not. I just don't like being woken up by random kits. Now I suggest you go find your Mom or your dad... Now." Echostream - pads in Barkfoot follows her in. Echostream looks for Barkfoot Echostream goes to nest Barkfoot padds over to Echostream and lays down beside her. Echostream purrs solfly "Go to sleep," Barkfoot said softly. Echostream - rests muzzle in Barkfoots fur and falls asleep Echostream wakes up Echostream - Barkfoot "Huh. What? Oh. Hello." Barkfoot said. Echostream - Oh , sry go back to sleep i am going to the fresh kill pile "Ok," he said and he drifted back off. Echostream - pads out Echostream - pads in and goes to Barkfoot Echostream - * pokes at him * It's time to get up fur ball Echostream - * licks Barkfoots ear * " Come on get up " Echostream - * starts grooming mate * "What...uh...Oh hi." he said groggly. Echostream -* purrs * Echostream - falls asleep Echostream - * jumps up growling * "Whats wrong?" Barkfoot asked. Echostream - O sry just a dream ... i think i just need some fresh air Echostream- * runs out * Echostream- * pads back in and jumps on Barkfoots tail * "Hey! I'm coming." he said. Echostream - ok Echostream pads in and sleeps. Echostream pads out Echostream claws angrily at nest Smallstorm padded in and yawned Echostream turns around " Hello Smallstorm " Echostream falls asleep Echostream wake up with claw marks on shoulder Echostream limps in. Blackpelt walks in. Blackpelt settles in his nest Iceberry: -pads in slowly- hey there blackpelt -yawns- Blackpelt -how was your day Iceberry? Echostream pads in happily and curls up in nest. Iceberry: -smiles at Blackpelt- pretty good Echostream - sits up and looks at Iceberry yawning. Iceberry: -ear twitches- hello Echostream Echostream - " Hello Iceberry " (we can continue this on IRC channel ##windclan'scamp ) Echostream pads in and curls up in nest Barkfoot lays down next to her an is asleep. Echostream sits up and purrs the falls asleep next to Barkfoot Echostream wakes up and licks Barkfoots ear then pads out Echostream paws at Barkfoot "What?" he asks. Echostream " Heatherdove is here right she stayed " Barkfoot looked at her with a confused look. Echostream jumps over Barkfoot "I think so," he said. " ok " she said as she croched down Echostream pins down Barkfoot "I'm scared!" he teased.